Mortal Kombat Meets Jason Voorhees
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: Read title. Its another one of my insane ideas that are awesome. Got the idea by watching CaRtOoNz v Delirious. M cause Mortal Kombat


Jason raised his blade, ready to finally end the pain in the ass that was Freddy Kruger. He slashed, his blade becoming a blur that was to end in the skull of his enemy. However, as a final resort, Freddy raised his gauntleted hand, it rippling with black energy.

" **Goodbye, mother fucker!** " Freddy yelled, his deep echoing voice revealing his rage. This attack was his signature, strong enough to cross from the dream dimension to the real world. It was how he killed. Jason was too slow to react, and therefore was completely engulfed by the attack. He stumbled backwards, trying to tear the black substance off from his body. As usual, he was silent. The black substance then turned a deep blood red, and Jason disappeared.

In the large palace that the Mortal Kombat Tournament was held, all participants were waiting. Raiden looked around nervously, both because this could be Outworlds' 10th consecutive victory, and because the sheer number of fighters would make it very hard for the Earthrealm fighters to win. Then in a burst of magic, Shang Tsung appeared sitting on his throne, gaining the attention of all people in the room.

"Hello, fighters," The sorcerer said calmly. "and welcome to the Mortal Kombat Tournament. This is a very important tournament, as the outworld fighters have won 9 times consecutively. If they win this time, Earthrealm will be invaded. Now, Let us-" a giant burst of black energy appearing in the middle of the courtyard interrupted Shang Tsung. Everyone looked on, with Raiden paying extra attention. The black energy gathered together, becoming gray and forming the shape of a large man, easily 7 feet tall. The gray energy faded like smoke, revealing a man wearing a well-worn beige jacket over a grey shirt. H wore simple blue jeans and boots, and a bloodied machete was held in his right hand. His face was covered by a white hockey mask with red marks on it. The man noticed where he was seconds later and looked around curiously.

"Fighter," Shang Tsung asked, gaining the attention of the newcomer "What is your name?" the newcomer looked around before stepping forward and carving _Jason Voorhees_ into the ground.

"Jason Voorhees? I assume you don't speak?" Jason silently shook his head.

"Fine. What world do you fight for?" Jason tilted his head. "You may fight for Outworld, or Earthrealm. What do you choose?"

"He will fight for Earthrealm." Raiden said, stepping forward. He felt no evil coming from Jason, so he assumed the man was good. The undead warrior turned to Raiden, before shrugging, sliding his blade through one of the loops on his jeans, and standing next to the thunder god.

"It is settled. Jason Voorhees shall fight for Earthrealm. Now, for our first fight, Johnny Cage shall fight Barraka!" ten minutes later, the battle ended with Johnny victorious. Raiden had explained the situation they were in to Jason, who nodded in acceptance, not wanting his beloved camp to be destroyed.

"For our final fight for today, Jason Voorhees shall fight Skarlet!" a woman wearing red clothing that covered very little of her body walked onto the stage, the lower half of her face covered by a mask.

"Jason, be careful. Skarlet is an extremely powerful fighter, and she has yet to be defeated." Raiden explained. Jason walked onto the stage across from the woman.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung yelled, and he two combatants ran at each other. Jason made a fist and threw a heavy right hook. Skarlet ducked under it and released a torrent of blows into his stomach. Jason tumbled back, but kicked her back not even a second later. She flew across the stage, landing heavily onto her back. She ran back at Jason, who swung again, but she dashed behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward, and before he could steady himself, she jumped onto his back and slashed at him with her dual swords. Blood soaked his back, and Jason grabbed her, slammed her into the ground, and kicked her in the side, again launching her across the arena. She slammed into a pole, her back being heavily injured. She yelled in pain and Jason started to stomp over to her. She growled, and all Earthrealm fighters watched in horror as she launched herself at Jason, spinning and kicking him in the jaw so hard everyone heard an audible crack as his neck snapped. Jason fell limply to the ground, and Skarlet turned to Shang Tsung before bowing. Raiden's head fell as he took in the loss of another fighter, and knowing Outworld was that one step closer to invading Earthrealm. Then Johnny shook his shoulder. Raiden looked up at the wide-eyed Johnny, and Raiden followed his line of sight before his own eyes widened.

Jason was on the ground, sitting straight up, and he slowly turned his head to the bowing Skarlet, who had yet to notice him. Jason got up and silently walked behind Skarlet, slowly drawing his machete while doing so. Once behind the bowing woman, Jason readied his blade.

"Shang Tsung, have I not won? I ended the life of my opponent." Skarlet explained, oblivious to what's behind her.

"You have yet to kill your opponent, my dear." Shang Tsung stated with an amused smirk.

"But I snapped his-" Jason's machete was stabbed hilt deep into the base of Skarlet's spine. She widened her eyes before one of Jasons hands held onto her shoulder with a death grip, before his blade shot up her spine, the blade tearing her upper body in half. He let go, allowing her body to limply drop. He stared Shang Tsung, who spoke.

"Jason Voorhees wins: Fatality."


End file.
